Frozen Freedom
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: What if the story of frozen played out a little differently, not being to kid friendly, in modern time, both parents, and them being poor? I think I cracked it. Come in, grab a cookie and some milk by the door. I think you'll like what's up ahead.


It's dark and cold. But I have to do this. I shake the spray bottle and cover my mouth. then begin spraying the blue colors on the ally wall. after a few minutes there's a flash of a patrol light. I drop the can and run. the police man walks into the ally way and sees spray paint on the wall. it read:

_**Freedom for the princess**_

_**Freedom for arendelle**_

_**Freedom for me**_

_**I'm Back**_

_**And you can't stop me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>four years <strong>**earlier**

"Watch out!"

"Your in my way!"

"Can you move please?"

"I can't even turn in this hall!"

"I can't let go of this!"

"It's so crowded!"

"I know!"

"Almost there!"

"Dad!"

"We're back here!"

"Save yourself!" Both girls stopped moving as anna said that. and they both burst into laughter.

"Save yourself? This isn't a horror movie little sister!" Elsa said with a smile.

"I'm not little anymore." Anna growled.

"I know. But your still four years younger."

"Don't remind me."

"Girls!" They hear there dads voice.

"Over here!" They yell out. he emerged from the crowd.

"There you are. lets get to the edge." they pushed though until they got to a bench with only one resident. "You two ok?" He asked them seating them both down.

"Dad, I'm 18. I can take care of myself." Elsa complained.

"Not here you can't." Anna joked. Elsa pushed her with her shoulder. anna pushed back.

"Girls." Their dad said sternly. "Are your presents ok?" Elsa examined her bright blue packaged.

"Looks good to me."

"Mine too."

"Good. now you wont get spoilers till we get home." They both smiled. "Fix up your dresses, I'll go find your mother."

"Ok." On cue a train is heard pulling into the station. Elsa took her red lip stick out of her little purse and snapped open her mirror while Anna just un wrinkled her blue and pink dress by smoothing out the skirt a little.

"Oh Anna your hair is out of place. turn." Elsa instructed. She did as told and Anna held back a small yelp of pain as her sister tightened her double braided orange hair and fixing the bun back in place. "Done." Anna massaged her head. Elsa smacked her hand.

"Owe."

"Then don't play with it." Anna frowned and slouch back.

"Psst." Anna opened her eyes at the nose. "Psst." She looked over Elsa's shoulder to see the man looking at her. She pointed to herself. He nodded. She mouthed "what" making sure Elsa was still preoccupied by her hand-me-down flip phone. looking at him straight in the eye she could tell he was very pale and guessed why he was wearing a hood. and he didn't look any older then she. He lifted up a small blue package. Anna knew straight away it was gum. She nodded, enough that Elsa wouldn't notice. He left eye contact and before she knew it, she saw the small box of heaven fly above Elsa. she caught it rather loudly and she quickly hid it and pretended nothing happened as Elsa turned her head.

"What?" Anna asked trying to sound as oblivious to the sound moments before as she could. Elsa just made a face and went back to texting her 'Besty'. the reason why Elsa and Anna had their Christmas presents on them and why Elsa had a Hand-me-down phone was because their family had been very poor. their mom said ever since their grandfather died she didn't know how to get money and their father was in the hospital from something and that didn't help. So the girls mom had almost gone ALL over the world to find a job at least twice a year. and every time, none successful. and every year on Christmas they would go out, Mom with Elsa and father with Anna. To get one present for each other that would mean everything to the receiver. The two teens couldn't dream of any other way to spend Christmas then together and having one more thing in position that they would keep forever. last year Elsa got her moms old phone from before her dad died. and she has kept her word since Christmas to only give her number to one friend. Merida.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Anna is snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it."

"Merida sent a picture of her and her new computer." She showed Anna. Merida was cross eyed and had her tong out. but next to her was a red laptop.

"Lucky." is all Anna said. she took a swift take at a piece of gum and, making sure Elsa wasn't looking, went to give it back to the boy. but he was gone. and strangely enough. a carrot was wedged in between the bench boards. sticking the precious gum into her mouth and stuffing the box in her bag, she spotted their dad. "There they are!" She squealed getting up pulling Elsa with her. just as she saw her mom, Anna ran into her arms. "Mom I missed you!" She said feeling A worm arm wrap around her.

"I missed you too. I had no idea the ship would be delayed. I would have been here in time to shop with Elsa."

"It's ok mom, I went shopping on my own." Elsa said proudly.

"Really?" She said smiling and looking at her husband.

"She did, and I'm sure we'll like her presents, that right Anna?" He asked holding Anna's shoulder.

"Right." Anna smiled. they all marched Through of the flow of people. They seemed to have a wonderful life under the circumstances.

The young boy watched with a big grin that was filled with two big buck front teeth.

"Marry Christmas Anna, just wish you would remember me." He lifted a blue spray paint bottle slightly out of his coat pocket, then ran for the train.

* * *

><p><strong>As of this, I will take suggestions on stories. don't expect a reply right away. and as of this i will stop the explosion of stories and finish in progress stories.<strong>


End file.
